The instant invention is a further improvement to applicant's earlier inventions in this field that are generally entitled "Air Ride Boat Hulls". All of these inventions require the introduction of pressurized gas into a recess in the underside of the boat hull to improve operating speeds and load carrying capabilities due to increased efficiencies, provide superior ride qualities, and provide improved stability.
Much of the background for the current invention is discussed in some detail in applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,392,445 and 4,587,918 and most particularly in to be issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,719. The latter patent will issue Apr. 26, 1988. The instant invention offers significant advancements over the just mentioned U.S. Patents of applicant. These advancements are discussed in detail in the following sections.